


Pasangan Go(mb)als

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Comedy, M/M, Mentioned TazaKami, MiyoJitsu, Rom-com, Romance, gombalan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: ["Yang bisa merayu lalu membuat yang lainnya memerah duluan, yang menang,"MiyoJitsu ]





	Pasangan Go(mb)als

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KacangMerah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacangMerah/gifts).



> A request from KacangMerah. Udah lama sih wkwkwk

Ceritanya, hari itu Miyoshi lagi ngambek.

Sudah lewat lima menit Miyoshi enggan angkat muka dari meja. Pipinya sudah nyaman menyandar pada permukaan meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu. Menggembungkan pipi, tatapan Miyoshi terus terarah kepada pemuda kalem beriris obsidian yang perhatiannya tengah dicurahkan pada sebuah novel _hard cover_ yang entah apa judulnya.

_Apa sih bagusnya novel yang dia baca_ , batin Miyoshi sambil bersungut-sungut keras dalam hati. Miyoshi enggak habis pikir _, sumpah_. Herannya ia, masih ada saja manusia yang inteligensi di atas rata-rata, tetapi bebal total ketika berhadapan dengan salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia, yakni dirinya. Lihat, mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna ini malah diabaikan seenaknya, bukan dielok-elokan keindahannya. Sayang banget, gak _sih?_

"Eh, Jitsui," Miyoshi memutuskan bersuara duluan. Mengalah—membuka suasana—dan bukan berarti kalah. Daripada sia-sia nanti; kencan iseng-iseng berhadiahnya habis hanya dengan Jitsui yang perhatiannya terpatri pada buku tebal, dan Miyoshi yang lama-lama dibuat sebal.

" _Mhm—_?" Begitu jawab Jitsui, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada pria di hadapannya. Beraninya,

"Ada apa, Miyoshi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main adu rayuan?" Pemuda narsis dengan paras tampan sayang sok kegantengan itu perlahan menggunakan tenaganya untuk angkat muka. Tawaran darinya menarik, baginya. Tersenyum menyeringai, menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan tanpa melepas pandang dari Jitsui. Ia meneruskan ucapannya, "Yang bisa merayu lalu membuat yang lainnya memerah duluan, _yang menang_. _Oh,_ lalu _yang kalah_ harus mengikuti perintah _yang menang_ ,"

" _Ah_ , terdengar klasik," Baru sedetik berlalu Jitsui langsung mengomentari, tanpa terusik ketenangannya sedikitpun. Ada nada bosan yang terdengar pada nada suaranya.

Miyoshi mengangkat alis.

"Banyak pasangan di dunia ini melakukannya, dan hubungan mereka semakin lancar seiring seringnya bermain permainan _bodoh_ ini, " Sebuah urat kesal menyembul dari dahi Miyoshi. "Setidaknya, kita coba sekali,"

"Banyak, katamu? Bukannya kamu cuma meniru permainan Tazaki dan Kaminaga kemarin?"

".. _Oh_ , ayolah Jitsui. Itu hiperbola,"

_Bocah merepotkan,_ batin Miyoshi yang dalam kepalanya sudah mengembang-kempiskan hidung gemas. _Untung sayang, untung tahan_. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia repot-repot mengajak bermain permainan bodoh pemuda manis merangkap sadis itu? Jitsui mesti bersyukur memiliki lelaki tampan yang tahan banting seperti ia, puji Miyoshi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah," Tak lama kemudian, buku Jitsui kini sudah tertutup dan diletakan perlahan di atas meja. Kedua mata beriris obsidian selaras dengan rambut pemiliknya itu kini terpaku pada Miyoshi; memandangi pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sudah menunggu perhatiannya semenjak tadi. Senyuman lembut terbentuk di ujung bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _ya,_ "

"Boleh~"

_NAH GITU DONG SAYANGKU_ , Miyoshi menjerit dalam hati. Dikamuflasekan dengan sempurna oleh air muka narsistik yang melempar senyum terlalu percaya diri. Miyoshi gembira parah, _sih_. Asyik _dong_ , nanti bisa pamer _skill_ gombal yang sudah bawaan sejak lahir, _nih._ Semoga Jitsui nggak semakin jatuh hati mendengar gombalan maut ala Miyoshi nanti. Apalagi sampai pingsan, _aduh._ Nanti kalo Miyoshi mesti panggil ambulans _, kan_ buang-buang pulsa.

"Hmm, Miyoshi, apa sudah ada orang yang mengatakan kamu sangat mempesona hari ini?" Jitsui melembutkan suaranya; hampir terkekeh karena isi dari perkataannya sendiri. Jemarinya maju untuk memberi usapan yang lebih menyerupai gesekan singkat pada pipi Miyoshi yang mulai menegang karena tersentak.

Miyoshi _tahan napas_. Miyoshi _kuat._ Miyoshi _engga memerah._

_Tapi Jitsui bikin gerah, astaga—_

" _Ng_ —nggak _tuh_ , belum," Dengan susah payah ditahannya rona merah yang hendak menyelinap pada kedua pipi— _ah_ sial, kenapa si pendek manis sadistik ini pakai acara elus-elus, _sih_? Gugup, Miyoshi bersiap menghadapi hantaman gombalan gerah Jitsui selanjutnya.

" _Yah_ , tenang saja," Tawa Jitsui terdengar hampir lepas sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Selalu ada hari esok _, kok_ ,"

_Hah?_

Untuk sesaat, Miyoshi tercengang dan menganga keheranan di tempat.

"....."

_ET DAAHH---_

"TUNGGU JITSUI, ITU SAMA SEKALI BUKAN SEBUAH GOMBALAN!" Semburat merah yang tadinya hendak muncul bertukar tempat dengan urat-urat geram yang bermunculan di areal pelipis dan dahi. Bocah kurang ajar, padahal Miyoshi sudah mengharap lebih, _lho_! Sepertinya salah satu kesalahan dalam hidup adalah percaya bahwa Jitsui akan merayunya dengan baik dan benar. Nyatanya, sisi manis dan sadisnya senantiasa berdampingan dalam setiap langkah.

"Maaf, maaf— tapi aku senang melihat ekspresimu ketika aku menjatuhkan harapanmu seperti tadi, Miyoshi," Terkekeh-kekeh, kini Jitsui sibuk menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa geli yang kian menyembur tanpa henti. Miyoshi tidak tahu harus senang atau gersang memiliki pasangan semacam Jitsui ini.

"Kamu harus belajar dari ahlinya, Jitsui," Sebuah gelengan yang disertai helaan napas dari Miyoshi.

" _Oh, ya_? Bisa kamu tunjukan bagaimana?"

"Heeh," Miyoshi berdehem dengan suara ganteng; merapihkan kerah kemeja. Kini tiba saatnya, "Biar kutunjukan cara _homme fatale_ memikat mangsanya,"

Miyoshi mendengus pelan, kemudian perlahan melayangkan sebuah telunjuk ke arah Jitsui sembari menyeringai.

"Jitsui, kamu _kok_ kayak _Doraemon?_ "

" _Ah_?" Mata Jitsui tiba-tiba berkilat; visualisasi petir seolah muncul dari sana, tentu saja dengan konotasi negatif.

Miyoshi terkejut, tentu saja.

 

"Maksud _lu,_ kecil pendek?" Suara Jitsui beserta pemilihan katanya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Seketika ia terpelatuk di tempat membayangkan sosok musang jadi-jadian sahabat karib nobita, "Atau bisa _lu_ manfaatin seenaknya?"

"BUKAN _WOY_ ,BUKAN!! _SET, DAH—"_ Miyoshi buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum kafe yang mereka tempati menjadi lautan darah, "S-soalnya--"

Entah karena gombalannya terlalu garing atau sebegitu memalukannya, Miyoshi jadi menutup mulut dan sebagian pipi pucatnya yang mulai menampakan semburat merah muda.

Kemudian, malu-malu Ia nyanyikan kalimatnya lirih,

_"—A—aku sayang sekali, Jitsui-ku_ ~"

"...... "

"......"

Hening panjang tercipta diantara mereka. Apa itu barusan? Jitsui menelengkan kepala sambil menganga; cukup terkesima.

_"Err—"_

"....."

"Sepertinya aku kalah," Jitsui berdehem canggung; mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk ikut menutup bagian bawah wajahnya. Memerah dan tersipu, nyanyian Miyoshi barusan benar-benar membuat pertahanannya lengah dan menciptakan kenaikan suhu pada wajahnya. Walau payah, namun apa yang baru dikatakan Miyoshi terdengar amat menggemaskan di telinga Jitsui.

"Aku.. _juga,_ " Miyoshi yang masih menutup mulutnya kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup seluruh wajahnya. Rasanya terlalu memalukan melihat wajah Jitsui saat itu.

"......"

"....."

"Ka-katakan sesuatu, _dong!_ "

_"H-hah?"_

Dan hari itu, mereka seri.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA MIYOJITS! Waktu bikin ini sebenarnya mau bikin flashfic, nyatanya keterusan jd agak drabble/oneshot? Gombal Miyoshi itu kepikiran abis nyanyiin lagu doraemon, wahduh bisa nih dijadiin gombal-material /heh. FF ini dibuat beberapa bulan yg lalu. Nulis MiyoJitsu lagi karena mb KacangMerah selalu rikues pair ini tiap req pair JGA wkwk
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
